


[Podfic] The Johnlock Collection by cwb | Chapter 3: Small Odes to John's Perfection

by missmuffin221, Violetwylde



Series: [podfic] The Johnlock Collection [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Odes, Podfic, over fathoms deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetwylde/pseuds/Violetwylde
Summary: IN WHICH I PAY HOMAGE TO THE BEST AND ONLY COCK I'VE EVER SUCKED WHICH IS THAT BELONGING TO MY LOVE JOHN WATSON





	[Podfic] The Johnlock Collection by cwb | Chapter 3: Small Odes to John's Perfection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bittergreens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittergreens/gifts), [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/gifts), [Happierstill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happierstill/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Johnlock Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212018) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 



> Thanks again to CWB for letting us take a crack at her amazing stories! This chapter is the third of the collections and it is a small collection of odes to John, golden sex god, to John's wet linen breeches and his penis <3
> 
> – Violetwylde and Missmuffin221
> 
>  
> 
> music: Funky Sherlock by Gregory White  
> (www.youtube.com/watch?v=EproV0JQ2WM)


End file.
